Before the Dawn
by Paku159
Summary: Bon and Izumo are two people who can't get along to save their life. But, one day fate decided to have a fun day b pairing the two up one a mission. The mission: To capture a demon who eats cute couples! BonxIzumo with a little RinxShiemi
1. The Goddess of Confusion

Izumo was walking to her morning class with her best friend Paku. She had a good breakfast and the day looked beautiful so what could possibly go wrong. In fact maybe something good will happen today.

"Izumo isn't today a nice day?" Paku asked as her face glowed from the sunlight.

"Yeah I guess…."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing….."

"Oh yeah!" Paku then remembered, "I was talking to Shima then other day and he said that Suguro's blood type is B just like me! B types are the most compatible so Shima thought it would be cute if we started dating and—"

"What!? You and that gorilla!?" Izumo was appalled. No way in hell was her best friend going out with a gorilla! Over her dead body!

"You shouldn't call people that… anyways Suguro reminds me a lot of you. You two should be friends! You might have a lot more in common than you think."

"….."

"For me?"

"Fine but only for you!"

"Thank you." Paku said as she left for her morning classes.

After her morning classes ended Izumo met Paku again by the fountain to only find her with the three stooges. She stared at the four of them as they talked and laughed. Izumo had a feeling something bad was going to go wrong.

"Ah, Izumo over here!" Paku called out to her as she waved her arms to get her attention.

Izumo ran over to Paku's side. Izumo became overprotective of Paku considering the fact she's her first and only friend.

"Really Bon you should go out with Paku! You two would be the perfect couple! You know a girl like Paku would stay single forever!" Shima said as he nudged Bon.

"Well I…" Bon stuttered and fell on his words. His face turning red from embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"It's my first time talking to her so shut up! Uh … sorry um….."

"Call me Paku. That's what all my friends call me. Is it okay if I call you by your first name?"

"Uh…. Yeah it's Ryuji…."

"Okay Ryuji!" Paku gave him an innocent smile to Bon. Then she leaned to Izumo's ear and whispered," If he's nice enough to let me call him by his first name then he should be nice to you. Talk to him"

"But….."

"At least try."

Izumo sighed. All she had to do was talk to him. How hard could that be? Apparently a lot harder than it looked.

"Hm…. What are you two talking about?" Konekomaru asked.

"Hey uh… Gori—I mean Suguro…" Izumo grew as red as Kyoko Sakura. She didn't know why but, she felt really shy talking to him.

"Yeah what is it?" Bon asked.

"Uh…."

"What?"

"…."

"….."

Not a single one of them dared to open their mouths. Well until…

"Grrr….. Dammit all! Why the hell can't I talk to you huh!? What am I ugly or something!? I'm not stupid! Tell me!"Izumo yelled so loud that everybody in a 10km radius became silent and just stared at her. Was it a roundabout confession of love!?

Silence.

"Er….. Uh…" Izumo's face looked like it was about to have a meltdown.

"Well…. It's not like you can't talk to me it's more like you won't talk to me. If you weren't so negative and just push people away then we can at least be friends." Bon pointed out." To tell you the truth I really want to at least be your friend."

Just then the bell rang.

"Time to go." Konekomaru said.

With that the three boys left.

"What the hell….?"

"Maybe you should try harder?" Paku said as she looked at her depressed friend.

"That's it!" Izumo declared loud and clear." No way in hell am I going to be told that by the gorilla! I'll show him! I'll make it my goal to show him!"

She then ran off to class in a fit of rage without telling her friend goodbye. She kept mumbling thing like "I'll show him!" and "That gorilla will pay!" Hate him! I hate him! Izumo yelled out in her mind. Her face grew redder as she walked Eventually she screamed really loud and then got back to mumbling.

"Bye Izumo!" Paku shouted back at her then sighed. "I hope she can be friends with Ryuji. They look so cute together!"

Paku then walked away.


	2. Damn you Mr Despair

_**Sorry for my crappy writing I'm writing another fanfic and two stories on Wattpad called 'The Promises We Made Yesterday and the Tears I'll shed today' and 'The Coward Mont Blanc' please read them both if you get the chance to! I'm PakuNoriko (yes THE Paku Noriko) on Wattpad.**_

"So Bon when you were talking to Kamiki you said you wanted to at least be her friend." Konekomaru said.

"Yeah so? What about it?"

"What do you mean by 'at least'?"

"Well….." Bon blushed. When he first saw her he was instantly smitten. That all ended when she went and laughed at his dreams of course. Although for him it seems like Izumo says all that to protect herself. Like a Hot/Cold character.

"So Bon you're interested in Izumo~" Shima said.

"Well…" Bon looked down. He didn't like her yet at the same time he didn't hate her. His feelings weren't neutral though so what could it be.

"I don't know." Bon said simply.

"Well you are an idiot when it comes to stuff like this." Konekomaru said.

"What!?"

The conversation ended when they went in class. Lucky Konekomaru. When they went in they were greeting with the sight of a half drows Rin, an overconfident Shiemi, and Takara. God onlys knows why Takara is here. They took their seats in the usual spot. Bon rested his chin on the palm of his hand and looked to the window.

'Kamiki's not here yet.' He thought. 'What the hell is keeping her? … Wait, why the hell am I worrying about her? I don't give a damn about her!'

The door was then opened. Bon was half expecting/hoping it would be Izumo but instead it was Yukio.

"Ah yes class today you'll be in pairs to go on a mission. Because most exorcists in the Japan branch are very busy they have decided to let the cram school's exwires to deal with minor missions. The pairings are as followed: Okumura and Shima, Miwa and Moriyama, and Suguro and Kamiki. Any questions?" Yukio said.

Rin raised a hand. "Who decided on the pairings?"

"Sir Pheles did."

Oh really!? Well this is god damn f*ckin' great! He's paired with the person he hates most in class and really this can't be just some coincidence! Yeah God must either love Bon x Izumo or he just hates Bon. Either way, Bon hates Izumo and Izumo hates Bon. How can they work together on that?

"Okay so your missions. Okumura and Shima will exorcise the spirit of a priestess who died when they demolished her home with her in it. Miwa and Moriyama your mission is to exorcise a spirit (Cough witch cough) haunting a local hospital (cough Kyousuke's hospital), causing the patients (Mami) to die. Suguro and Kamiki your mission is to pretend to act as a couple to lure down and kill a demon who eats couples."

What?

"Bon you're so lucky!" Shima said.

"A couple….?"

"Good luck." Konekomaru said.

The door slammed opened and there was Izumo panting like crazy trying to catch her breath.

"Kamiki your late!"

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Okumura!"

Yukio then told her everything he had said to everybody else and Izumo just broke.

Act lovey-dovey? With the gorilla? Why God why!?

Izumo fell to the floor. She felt like she just died and was kidnapped and sent to hell. Wait until she tells Paku. Yukio ignore this. Bon got agitated.

"Okay you'll will be sent to your missions tomorrow! Good luck everybody!" Yukio said before starting the lesson.

Tomorrow they'll have to do this. This should be fun.

"Awww…. I'm sick of waiting and now finally. Finally I'll make the first move and have them finally together!" Mephisto said from his office. "As long as Shima or Okumura don't stand in the way. Kukuku…."

Yay for Mephisto! Yeah he's badass like that. Sorry the chapter is so short is was 3am when I started writing. I just wanted the next chapter to focus on the start of the mission. Until next time!


	3. The Exwire is in love?

AN: I'm sorry there was a lot of summer anime to watch and then some (Kakumeiki Valvrave). I was also listening to the third ED song from WataMote and a Yandere girls CD. LOL. I'm sorry this took so long (and I'm having problems with my 'M' key) but I hope you'll still be able to read it! Also, I started High School :D Shima's in the what!?

Ryuji stood there, waiting for Izumo, at the train station. Wearing a black jacket and a red scarf over casual wear, he had everything inside the luggage lying next to him. He was wondering what was taking Izumo so long, mainly because he preferred it if he didn't have to worry about having the train leave on him.

He stared at his watch, it was 7:35, and the train leaves at 8:15. Even if there was still another 40 minutes left he still felt a bit worried. What if Izumo still didn't make it? He began to shake his head at the thought. In the back of his mind he really did want her to make it. He wanted to talk to her. To get to know her. To be with her. It wasn't like him to be like that but that's how he felt.

Why the Hell am I worried? Bon thought. I don't care if she's late! She could miss the train for all I care! I'll just leave without her! I don't need her! I… I don't… God, what the Hell is wrong with me?

"Hey! Gorilla!"

Ryuji snapped back into reality. There she was, Izumo was glaring at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her short eyebrows furrowed. She was in a really cute summer dress and really cute wedges, the one you usually wear to the beach. She looked as if she were going on a date, the idea itself made Ryuji flush.

"I've been calling you for like, five minutes!" she yelled. "What are you spacing out over?"

"N-nothing! It's none of your business!" Ryuji yelled.

Izumo scoffed before leaning against the wall next to him. She leaned on Ryuji's shoulder and let out a yawn. Ryuji blushed. He wanted to put his arm over her shoulder and kiss her hair but he knew he couldn't. Without even thinking though, his arm was already over her shoulder. Instead of pushing his arm away though Izumo held it close to her chest. A blush on her face, although he couldn't tell if she was because she was cold or if it was embarrassing, he still thought it was cute.

"Lend me your jacket."

"Huh?"

Izumo held out her hand.

"I didn't think it was going to be cold. The news said it was going to be a warm morning but it's not and I'm freezing," she said, turning away from his gaze. "And lend me your scarf too…"

"… Fine…"

Ryuji took off his jacket and gave it to her, revealing his short sleeved striped shirt and his muscles. Because all 16 year olds have muscles. Izumo put on the jacket and leaned back on his shoulder, tugging at the scarf.

"I-if y-you won't give it to me then c-can we at least s-share? Your scarf looks long enough…"

Ryuji pulled on the scarf and Izumo wrapped it around her neck.

His warmth… is still on it… Izumo thought.

"You don't seem like your usual self," Ryuji said. "I wouldn't have thought you would ask anyone for anything, especially me."

"Well I'm sorry okay!" Izumo replied.

"Did something happen?" Ryuji asked.

"Normally I wouldn't talk to somebody like you!" she yelled. "But… Paku… was confessed to… by a guy, senior to be exact."

"Are you worried that he'll take her away from you?"

"Yeah, of course! And also, he's a player! A two-timer! Once he dated four girls at the same time! Everybody knows about it and still Paku insists that 'Everybody is a good person on the inside. You shouldn't judge people based on rumors like that.'!"

"Probably she's right."

"Probably she wrong! She's my best friend and I don't want her heart to be broken by trash like that! If he makes her cry I'll have Uke and Mike go and kill him!"

"Have you actually tried to get to know him?"

"I talked to him once and he was a total jerk. He blew me off and made out with the girl he was with at the time and then another girl when his girlfriend wasn't even looking!"

"Ouch…"

"I know! I told Paku but she still doesn't believe me!"

Izumo groaned, slammed the back of her head, and sighed. She muttered the words 'God dammit', before inching closer to Ryuji.

"Well, it's her decision isn't it? I'm sure she'll make the right decision," Ryuji said.

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"We'll?"

"Paku and I are friends."

"Since when!?"

Ryuji let out a gentle laugh, "We've been texting each other and she called me 'her friend'."

"What!?"

No sooner than she had said that the train arrived. It pulled up and then stopped a bit farther up from where they were at.

"Looks like we'll have to run before all the seats are filled," he turned to Izumo and took off his scarf, placing it in her hands. "You're going to need it," he said with a smile.

Izumo quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Thanks," she said softly. Ryuji gave her a quick nod before grabbing her hand.

"We'll need to run now."

Izumo simply nodded. The two then took off to reach the train's door. Izumo, for some reason felt like she was having fun.


End file.
